Pure Blood Chronicles
by YunoAkashi
Summary: Hundreds of years ago, there existed a race that reigned superior to humans. However, they suddenly vanished without leaving a trace. Now the only record of their history left is a diary. Rate T for harsh treatments. Humor added
1. Prologue

There are many legends that spoke of beings superior to humans that existed more than hundreds, maybe even thousands, of years ago.

They were called "Pure Bloods" because their blood had the ability to cure wounds, though according to writings they always refused to heal wounds this way unless necessary.

That and they were a purified version of demons.

Pure Bloods originated from the unity of the demon king and a human princess, and instead of bearing a half-demon, a purified demon with the appearance of a human was born.

They reigned for a very long time, until 93 generations, but like all empires they had their downfall.

And the biggest question remained unanswered…

"Why did they suddenly disappear?"

Their kingdom, their palaces, their military bases, they were nowhere in sight.

And in the ruins where the mighty race once stood and ruled over humanity, the only ancient record of their history was found.

A diary belonging to a Pure Blood who lived in the 90th generation, which was continuously passed down until the final generation.


	2. 1st Entry - Servant of Evil

In a universe where a race that transcended humans ruled humans themselves, there was a single military squad that stood out the most;

This squad was composed of Hanahime Midorima, Toshimitsu Kuroko, Haruko Kagami, Takeshi Seijuro, Yuuji Aomine, Himeji Murasakibara, Giyo Momoi, Asuka Takao, and Minami Kise.

They earned the honor of "Black Citadel", an honor given only to the most exceptional. They were the first Black Citadel squad after more than 70 years of leaving the position blank.

Though it quickly vanished because of a sin that Hanahime Midorima committed and Yuuji Aomine had tried so hard to erase from history…

Because for Yuuji, nothing was more important than keeping Hanahime alive, even if it costs his own life.

_You're the queen, and I'm your servant. __  
__We're a pitiable pair of twins separated by our fate. __  
__I'm willing to become evil for you, __  
__if only so that I could protect you._

I first met Hanahime when she moved right next to my house. I learned from some friends that she had a weak heart so she moved to be closer to the school. One day, I saw some no name idiots bullying her right in front of her house. For a second, I was out of control and when I snapped out, my uniform was stained with red and I was holding my weapon.

_We were born into the world carrying others' expectations, __  
__and blessed by the sound of the church's bells. __  
__By the adults' own convenient arrangement, __  
__our future was split into two._

Few days after she transferred to our class, I found it really strange that she always got a perfect score in mathematics. "Ah, she forgot her pouch," I decided to drop by her house to give it back, and that's when I realized the reason for her genius – she was a Midorima.

The Midorima family was widely known for their unrivaled talent and large contributions in technology. Even a middle school student of their name could design software. Unlike me, an Aomine, we were popular only in the military world for having a keen sense of sight. Our field of vision could be compared to that of a hawk's.

In that moment, I also realized that we became involved in military affairs because both of our families' abilities' could very well win a war in seconds.

_Even if the entire world __  
__should become your enemy, __  
__I will always protect you, __  
__so you just be yourself and smile._

It was irritating how everybody made fun of Hanahime just because she had a weak heart. The advanced technology that the military developed had the benefit of automatically (and completely) healing its owner's injuries, so she had no choice but to join the training program in order to receive it. Later that afternoon, I caught her getting bullied again. Come on, it was already the 6th time that day! I wiped her tears away.

"Don't worry about it; I'll save you from now on! Even if it means they'll hate me!"

_You're the queen, and I'm your servant. __  
__We're a pitiable pair of twins separated by our fate. __  
__I'm willing to become evil for you, __  
__if only so that I could protect you._

We were already 16 and were just months away from finally graduating. Because of all the bullying she received, Hanahime had gone insane and needed to be treated. But since she was a strong force and a formidable enemy, she was allowed to go back to school. And when the rankings came she was, as expected, number one. Though I still had the habit of cutting a 15-inch cut on those who spoke badly of her behind her back even after years, guess old habits die hard.

_When I went out to our neighboring nation, __  
__I saw a girl of green in a town. __  
__Because of her gentle voice and tender smile, __  
__I fell in love with her at first sight._

I had been assigned to send a letter to the neighboring kingdom. I could have easily used the "speed increase" skill to get there faster, but that **bossy**, **malicious**, and** devilish** princess told me that if I used even the minimum increase I'd lose an arm. If she wasn't royalty [and frightening] I would've punched her in the face, but just her creepy smile was enough to send chills down my spine. And she picked winter of all seasons known or unknown to make me send a letter. In the middle of a frozen forest, I saw a beautiful white haired girl and instantly fell in love with her.

That evening, I found out that her name was Irryana and that she was the Goddess of Winter. In other words, the one who made the skies snow. I excitedly told the team about it, but Hanahime didn't seem happy.

_However, your highness the queen wishes __  
__the girl be erased from the world, __  
__so I shall fulfill your wish. __  
__But just why do my tears keep falling?_

She called me to the lab later on and I was seriously scared to death. "Her glare could stab my soul," When we reached the laboratory, she trapped me between the wall and herself. Her eyes held so much hatred and intent to kill. When she slowly raised her arm, my eyes widened and tears started falling non-stop as I felt her hand dig into my skin and rip my left eye off its socket.

_You're the queen, and I'm your servant. __  
__We're a maniacal pair of twins separated by our fate. __  
__"Today's snack will be brioche." __  
__You happily smile, with such innocence._

Everybody kept asking me why I had casts over my left eye, but I just told them I slipped while holding a knife so it got pierced quite deeply. "I can't just tell them Hanahime gouged it out, what if they do something to her?" I glanced at the calendar and saw it was a Thursday, my turn to make or buy snacks.

"Today's snack will be brioche,"

I announced loudly during our team assembly and Hanahime giggled like a child in excitement.

_Very soon this kingdom will end __  
__at the hands of the enraged people. __  
__If this is what they call "retribution", __  
__then let me take upon myself to defy it._

I was given monitoring duty that day. I was reviewing yesterday's records when the alarm blared and both Toshimitsu and Himeji's signal flashed "KILLED". I traced their location and I was shocked it was in the basement. When I got there, I could not believe my eyes. "Hanahime, what are you doing…?"

"I'm tired of us being **weaker** than them! I want us to be as powerful as they are!"

She sacrificed her profession to perform a life threatening experiment that had just killed Toshimitsu and Himeji, just because of some petty jealousy? And out of all living organisms that existed, it had to be Valkyrios? Everybody knew that copying those infamous [and I quote weird] cousins of our genus was impossible, they were made of plasma with a teensy bit of our DNA in them.

Being the idiot I was when I panicked, I recklessly reported it to the officials. Instead of helping restrain her, they gave out a Termination Order for our squad. I kept protesting so they decided to drag me along with them and watch as Black Citadel, the squad I loved so much, fell off its glory. They began with Haruko, then Takeshi, then Asuka… I could not stop the pain I felt in my chest. When we reached the basement, I expected Hanahime to become violent because she was clutching her weapon, but instead she smiled warmly.

"_Here, I'll lend you my clothes." __  
__"Wear them and immediately start escaping." __  
__"It's fine. We're twins after all." __  
__"Nobody will be able to tell the difference."_

"Before I die, I have one final request: let the ones who did not have knowledge of what I was doing live. Giyo only wrote one code, so either imprison him for life or send him to the Freelance Section. Minami had refused to be part of this, so let her live as she likes. And Yuuji… he did not know anything about this at all. Exempt the three of them from the Termination Order,"

_I'm now the queen, and you're the fugitive. __  
__We're a lamentable pair of twins separated by our fate. __  
__If they must call you evil, __  
__then, alas, I am too, for we share the same blood._

I was the one who promised to protect her! I was the one who always saved her when she was bullied! So why… why was I treated as the "princess" this time? Shouldn't I be the one to lay down my life for her?

_Once upon a time, __  
__there was a queen, my cute sibling, __  
__who used to reign at the top __  
__of a savage and ruthless kingdom._

I had to admit, Hanahime was a really cute girl when we were young and up to this day. She had flocks of guys after her, but when she went insane they stayed away in fear of her life. She ruled over this blood stained race with her fierce strength.

_Even if the entire world (Finally, the time has come,) __  
__should become your enemy, (as the bell's sound signals the end.) __  
__I will always protect you, (Not even bothering to look at the crowd) __  
__so you just be happy somewhere else. (You utter my favorite phrase.)_

The clock suddenly rung and Hanahime closed her eyes, smiling softly. She knew what the ringing meant. She slowly raised her volt weapon and placed the blade beside her neck.

"Hey, it's snack time."

Then in a swift move, cut her own head off. I was so shocked that I couldn't move from where I was.

_You're the queen, and I'm your servant. __  
__We're a pitiable pair of twins separated by our fate. __  
__I'm willing to become evil for you, __  
__if only so that I could protect you._

I visited the cemetery two weeks later and put down a bouquet of flowers on one specific beloved…

HANAHIME MIDORIMA

I learned just a few weeks ago that she left her son for me to watch over. Since when did she have a son? I didn't even notice she had a boyfriend… well; we all had kids at the time, even me and Irryana. I didn't notice one of my former schoolmates and the one who constantly bullied Hanahime.

"Um… I guess she never told you this but, she was the one who bullied us whenever she hears us say something bad about you, then you come in and slashed us, I know that you just misunderstood,"

That day, I also learned that she was the servant who protected me and I was the master who thought I was protecting my servant.

_If we could be reborn in our next life, __  
__then please play with me again._


	3. Note

Um... this is my first story and it's been stuck in my head, haunting me in my sleep for god knows how long and I decided to let it out. Please, I'll discontinue this if a _lot_ of you don't like it. I'm fine with that. I just don't like the feeling of writing for no reason. The only person I know that practically loves this is my seatmate. And, if you'd like to request a song, please feel free to do so. I take requests into consideration.

Please review! I'm new at writing and publishing, so I'll need tips from experts! Thanks a lot!


	4. 2nd Entry - Daughter of Evil

Hi! I've received positive reviews and am relieved that people actually like it. Usually I find it hard to get my classmates (except my seat mate who is always sleeping when the room's projector is on and always has nothing to do) to read the stories I print. And worse, they quickly hide it and forget about it when the teacher comes in. So, here's the second entry I typed up a few days after I came up with the first. And there's a hint of a certain green haired character at the end. Enjoy!

* * *

In the universe of Pure Bloods and soldiers who possessed the miraculous yet dangerous "Genesis" technology, there lived the heiress to the prestigious Midorima family.

But this heiress had a twisted way of thinking;

She thought of the world as a place where nothing remained yours unless you ruled the world itself.

At first, she disregarded this thought. She had attempted to become "normal", a girl who wasn't born into a family respected by the entire kingdom. A girl who had someone she treasured with all her heart that she wanted to protect.

But this attempt to discard that inhumane thought was futile; no matter how hard she tried to sink to the level of what one could call a "peasant", she got hurt, too hurt that she forgot how to forgive.

And so the bloodthirsty living grim reaper known as Hanahime Midorima came into existence…

_"Now kneel before me!"_

_Once upon a time, __  
__there was a 14-year-old queen __  
__who reigned at the top __  
__of a savage and ruthless kingdom._

I wouldn't really consider myself queen. After all, there was still that annoying blob of pink known as Kiara Starlight. That war freak princess is really something else. But lately, she and her team rumored to be "Elite Squad 6" backed out from the quarterly ranking matches. Nevertheless, I had this blood stained kingdom known as Crystalia right in my hands, and I was just 14. How fascinating…

_With gorgeous and luxurious furniture, __  
__a servant whose face strongly resembled hers, __  
__and an adored horse whose name was Josephine, __  
__the girl held ownership over everything._

I am a Midorima, the heiress to a prestigious family famous for our contribution in the rapid development of technology. Of course I'm rich. I lived in a mansion and I had my best friend Yuuji as my right hand in everything I did even though I knew he was against it. He wasn't a relative of mine, so it intrigued me what made him so loyal towards me. Besides, I _owned_ everything in this tiny little world. Even Yuuji's life belonged to me. After all, _I_ ruled this world.

I heard faint voices probably from a classroom three doors away insult Yuuji in a way I did not like at all. Weeks later at twelve o' clock midnight, their corpses were found bloody and lips sewn together.

There was a girl who Yuuji had a crush on once – but she **rejected** him. A few days after his confession, news that a first year named 'Josephine' has been missing for days. "Such a shame, losing such a good lap dog as Josephine…"

_If she should ever need more money, __  
__she'd just wring more from her foolish populace. __  
__If there should be anybody revolting against her, __  
__she'd just order them purged out of her sight._

A rich girl like me shouldn't have any financial problems. But it's just that there are days when I'm too lazy to withdraw some. I'd ask [more like order] a random classmate of mine to buy me food. There was a time when a new student came to our class. She was always flirting with Yuuji, and I could feel my hands itching to rip out her heart. I told her to buy me snacks one afternoon, and the girl refused me so recklessly.

"I refuse to let you live any longer,"

Surprisingly, there was a boy with baby blue hair that had defied my will and let the insolent girl stay alive. He held his blade high against mine, and the blood seeking devil inside me awakened once again.

"Toshimitsu Kuroko, how fascinating…"

_"Now kneel before me!"_

_A flower of evil blooms sweetly  
in the most brilliant colors.  
Those pitiful weeds around her,  
ah, will wilt away serving as her fertilizer._

Sooner or later, I realized we already graduated. I looked around the hall and smirked when I found the people who would "help" in my reign.

"Toshimitsu, Haruko, Takeshi, Himeji, Giyo, Asuka, Minami and… Yuuji, such wonderful board pieces,"

Shortly after we had joined the Elite Division, we were proclaimed Black Citadel, the division's chief squad and the highest honor. To entertain myself I took on dangerous missions on my own. I enjoyed how my opponent's blood would spray all over the place when I slice their throat. Someday, their corpses will become fertilizer. I noticed a white flower stained with red in a nearby bush. I smiled to myself knowing it was I who created that misunderstood style of art.

_The tyrannical queen was in love  
with a person of blue on the other side of the sea.  
However, he was taken at first sight  
with a girl of green in the neighboring nation._

I did not know since when I have loved my own best friend and right hand man. But Minami pointed it out to me in her annoying high pitched voice, and the thought was supported by Takeshi's doubtless nod.

There was once a blood stained kingdom who survived on bloodshed, and there existed a squad wrapped in darkness, the darkness of a broken girl's twisted love for her best friend who was always there, thinking that he protected her.

But later that evening he told the whole team over dinner that he was in love with the white Goddess of Winter he met during the mission I gave him. I felt something inside me break a thousand times over and my head refused to recall the horrifying memory. My eyes, clouded with hatred and darkness, glared at the man I've known for years and loved. Aren't I enough for him…?

"If you can't look at me and me alone, I might as well share you with her."

_The queen, frenzied by her jealousy,  
assembled her ministers one day,  
and said to them in a quiet voice,  
"Annihilate the nation of green."_

Everyone gathered in the meeting as we always did during the daily team assembly before going to bed. It was the same as usual: Toshimitsu uttered total nonsense about incorporating plasma into our weapons, Haruko was trying so hard to solve one math question, Takeshi was doodling on his notebook, Himeji was writing at a monstrous rate but quickly discarded the piece of paper she wrote on, Giyo was reading a book, Asuka combed her hair, Minami kept whining about who-knows-what with that annoying voice of hers, and Yuuji was silently writing his daily report paper. My eyes watched him intently, and remembered the nuisance of a goddess. In an instant my heart was filled with hatred and desire to dismember the white haired girl with my own hands. A small yet wicked smile formed on my lips as an idea came into mind.

"Yuuji, come to the lab later."

Oh how soothing it felt when I gouged out his left eye. The blood that seeped out and dripped from his face was a delightful sight, his whimpers of fear music to my ears, but what astonished me was that he did not scream despite the great pain he felt.

Instead, a single tear mixed with blood flowed down his cheek.

I kept his left eye hidden away. Now I could share him with the girl of winter that had recklessly changed his fate.

_Countless houses were reduced to ashes,  
and countless lives were lost.  
The grief of the suffering people, however,  
were unable to reach the queen's ears__._

No one was aware of what had happened in dimension D-291 except for me. Beings white as snow with eyes grazed by a unique pattern and wings of bright light had come and threatened to make the whole dimension collapse in a mere three minutes.

But it was not the painful cries, the amount of blood scattered all over the ground, or the mountain of corpses that registered in my mind while I stood there silently watching D-291 totally disappear.

"Why are we weaker than them?"

_"Oh, it's time for a snack"_

_An evil flower blooms attractively  
with maddening coloration  
although it is a very beautiful flower  
Ah, there are too many thorns, it can't be touched_

I held that thought of hatred towards our cousins deeply in my heart. I wanted to conquer their world… but how could I do that when we were very weak? As I passed by the squad's Research Department, Toshimitsu as usual noticed that I was in deep thought. An idea suddenly formed in mind and it involved his genius in genetics.

"Hanahime, this is madness."

Though he had said that with apparent defiance to my words, he along with Himeji had hesitantly aided in making my unimaginable dream reality, their distress over doing something against their will obvious in how many errors they made during the process. No matter, they know they have to go along with it.

Ah, I wonder who I'll test it on, this insane experiment of mine.

_The evil princess had to be brought down  
finally, the people stand up  
Leading the crowd was  
a swordswoman of red armor_

I stared at Toshimitsu and Himeji's corpses. They suffered from electric shock, courtesy of the equipment and the experiment's side effect. I gasped when I saw Yuuji's terrified expression when I turned around.

He ran out the lab, later returning with that annoying redhead Annette. Once again I saw his terrified expression, but this time it spoke of something else:

**The others are dead.**

_Those angry intentions that piled up  
Wrapped around the whole country  
Tired from a long of war  
Things like soldiers were not enemies_

"Hanahime Midorima, your squad has been given a Termination Order! Surrender!"

That would explain his tears then. How inappropriate, for him to cry with only one eye. But alas I cannot return his left, for it is hidden somewhere only I know of. The co-workers that had once saw me as an enemy now stood with their weapons ready, with no evident fear in their eyes.

_In the end, the palace was surrounded  
And even the vassals escaped  
The lovely, attractive princess  
Was finally caught_

I continued to watch as more tears fell from Yuuji's eye that was once filled with so much happiness, now replaced with darkness and loneliness.

His joy when he placed fifth in the exams, his joy when we were promoted to the division's chief squad, his joy when he got assigned the most important position in the team, his joy when he met **her**.

All of that replaced by the darkness of losing innocent teammates, friends from long ago.

_"You insolent person!"_

I will not accept this; I will not accept Yuuji to be filled with nothing but darkness. I will not accept him living the same life as me – a life where you lost your loved ones and the world blamed you for it.

I admit I caused all of this. If not for my jealousy of the Valkyrios' power, then our team wouldn't have died out. I loved this man despite being betrothed.

This insolent person, this daughter of evil, this living grim reaper known as Hanahime Midorima – her life is unacceptable.

The least I could do before I go is ask for them to spare his life.

_An evil flower blooms attractively  
With saddening colouration  
The paradise for her sake  
Ah, is also brittle and fleetingly collapsing_

In the squad's garden there was a single white rose stained with red, as time went by it slowly withered and fell to the ground.

Unbeknownst to all, a man of black picked up the withered rose and held it to his face, then crushed it with his hand.

"So the Daughter of Evil's reign is collapsing? What a waste."

_Once upon a time, there was  
A treacherous kingdom  
And reigning at the top had been  
A princess of age fourteen_

A long time ago, there was a female soldier who by the age of fourteen excelled in her training, along with eight of her batch mates. Because of her intimidating and misinterpreted personality, she was called the "Daughter of Evil". She held her blade up high to everyone, not caring whether or not her enemy is a god or not. She transcended even the gods of the sky, and her other classmates would mumble as she passes by…

"I hope the Daughter of Evil dies soon, she disgusts me,"

_The time of the execution was three p.m.  
The time when the church bell sounds  
That person who was called the princess  
What are they thinking alone in prison?_

It was silent, and their eyes were still looking straight at me, as if trying to read what I was thinking. I could see they were having a hard time, while I had easily read their faces.

"What is she thinking?"

_Finally, that time arrived  
The bell that announced the end rang  
She wouldn't give an eye to things like the populace  
She was like this_

The preset alarm rang, its sound filling the entire building. It signaled that it was three in the afternoon. Usually when it rings we'd assemble in the dining room, but I guess today we won't.

I smiled and a single tear ran down my face, shocking the filths who were to execute me.

_"Oh, it's time for a snack"_

I pointed my blade at my neck and closed my eyes. If it's for Yuuji, I will accept this. I will accept even my death.

_An evil flower scatters attractively  
With vivid colouration  
The later people talk of her this way  
Ah, she really was the daughter of evil_

Years later, the single white rose grew again, but it was no longer blood stained. Whenever people who pass see it, they always say one thing.

"Ah, the Daughter of Evil grew that, stay away from it."

But a green haired boy did not care if the Daughter of Evil grew it, after all he did not know who she was. But he was sure of one thing…

He felt a strange familiarity when he touched its petals.

* * *

Eh... this was actually harder than the Servant of Evil... anyways, please review!

The next one would be "Prince of Evil", a reverse of "Daughter of Evil" I found on youtube. The main POV belongs to Hanahime's son.

Afterwards I'll add maybe Kagerou Days or Pierrot, a request from a kind reader.


	5. 3rd Entry - Prince of Evil

So... basically, Midorima's kind of crazy in this one. You'll know why afterwards.

By the way, while browsing my song library, I listened to Romeo and Cinderella. I suddenly came up with a romance song-fic for Akane and Tetsuya. Is that good?

* * *

Hanahime Midorima's evil was well known in the entire kingdom;

Whenever an unexplainable crime happened, her name was always brought up.

Her soul was accused of haunting the kingdom and causing crime everywhere it went.

Yuuji Aomine tried his best to ignore the memories that came with those horrid rumors.

But fate clearly wasn't on his side.

Her son, Shintaro Midorima, had inherited her bizarre insanity.

It was like a curse that repeated itself to make him keep regretting…

And the worse thing was that the same fate they had suffered was going to be experienced by their children.

He did not want this to happen to Daiki, nor to any of them.

So he set his mind on making sure they didn't die the same way their parents did.

* * *

"_Now, bow down to me!"_

_A long, long time ago_

_There was a kingdom of unspeakable inhumanity_

_And the person at the top was_

_A prince at the age of fourteen_

Crystalia was a kingdom that lived on fighting in exchange of peace. Those who found no future to their lives dedicated themselves to fighting their own kind, the ones who did not believe they should also give humanity protection. The others who wanted to protect the defenseless also joined the army, regardless of age.

A long, long time ago, there was a boy who graduated early from the training academy together with his "friends". During their graduation trial, he was captured by the enemy and tortured, and watched his best friend get violently murdered. He was also forced to love the metallic taste of blood, until he eventually craved for it.

"If only I could control fate, he wouldn't have died!"

This painful memory was erased from his mind, but his wish remained.

At the top of the blood stained kingdom that appeared clean because of its crystals sat a boy by the name of Shintaro Midorima. He controlled every second of the world, and forced it to follow his idea of fate, though a single thought remained in the back of his mind.

"Why do I want to control fate so much?"

_He collected all the luxuries in the world_

_Standing by his side was a servant with a like face_

_His lovely horse's name was Innovator_

_Everything in the world belonged to him_

Being a Midorima had its advantages. You were personally supported by the royal family because of your natural intelligence and skill in the field of technology. You had a part in everything the princess had. But it also had disadvantages.

Shintaro was a Midorima and a "Genetica", Pure Blood who were born with power superior to others. Genetica were rare and usually ended up being arrogant; so he was hated by everyone around him, that and something about his mother, whom he know nothing of. He met Kazunari Takao, and surprisingly he accepted him the way he was, and stayed by side all the time.

However that bright smile that was once present on his face was replaced by a sinister smile after he graduated and became the Lieutenant of Elite Squad 1. Shintaro liked to mess with computers when he had nothing to do. And one day, he invented a robot his teammates had named Innovator. Finding no need for him, he pulled his power board and discarded him somewhere.

And he even laughed at how pitiful that piece of metal looked after he had removed his main power source with his bare hand. Lifeless, immobile… he enjoyed every detail. Really, it was fun to own everything.

_If we're short on money,_

_Then squeeze it out from the citizens._

_Anybody who opposes me_

_Punish them!_

"Get me a 1st Grade model of this."

The surprise in Satsuki Momoi's eyes was evident. And the sadistic Lieutenant enjoyed how her usually calm look had deteriorated to this. He smirked as he waited for what words she would say.

"But Lieutenant… this is a very rare item! Only one person has it! And that's the only one!"

"So what if he owns it? Kill him."

Once again shock adorned her face. It was lovely, how she would shake and slowly step back upon hearing his request to kill somebody for something so little. She tightly clutched the piece of paper in her hands and stepped back.

"Why… kill just for this…?"

The sadistic Lieutenant's amused look was replaced with a look of complete disappointment. Despite how lovely her face stained with tears of pure fear was, he could not accept defiance, especially from his third-in-command.

"Because I said so, and you will do it."

"_Now, bow down to me!"_

_The evil flower, steadily blooms_

_With an array of colors_

_Even the weeds that grew around it_

_Became its fertilizer and died away_

Shintaro's mercilessness became widely known, and they came to fear him as well. People began clearing the way when he was going to pass by. He wore a look of satisfaction as he walked down the cleared street.

"I truly love the feeling of standing above weaklings…"

He glanced to his left and noticed a glaring blue haired girl who had complete hatred in her eyes. The green haired prince closed his eyes opened them once again, but with a soul-stealing glare.

"Princess Chiffon Starlight, someday you'll bow down to me."

"Just try, I know you'd just fall."

Shintaro smiled softly and continued walking down. He felt glad that someone was daring him to a battle which he knew she'd lose.

But alas, the princess was the legendary queen's daughter; and he had no other fate than fall on his knees in defeat before her.

_The tyrant prince was in love_

_With the green haired girl in the neighboring country_

_But she was in love_

_With the blue haired man across the ocean_

While wandering around the academy grounds, he caught sight of a beautiful raven-haired girl running with a warm smile. His heart was immediately captured, and demanded from his third-in-command her identity. The next day, Satsuki came in with a folder labeled "Kazuha Takao".

Shintaro opened the folder carefully, and sighed happily when he saw the beautiful girl's biography. His eyes stopped at a certain detail.

FAMILY: ASUKA TAKAO (MOTHER), KAZUNARI TAKAO (TWIN BROTHER)

"Where have I heard the name Kazunari?"

He dismissed the thought and continued on. After finishing every existing record about her, he decided to take a stroll and if he was lucky get close to her. As he expected, he once again spotted her, but she was with another boy. And the warm expressions she made clearly spoke of one thing: she liked him.

The prince's soul suddenly felt like it was crushed. He dropped to the ground, and tears started falling from his eyes. Glaring at the boy, he stood up, and in a low voice muttered.

"How dare you…!"

_Torn with jealousy_

_He called upon one of his ministers_

_And he said with a soft voice_

"_Destroy the Blue Country"_

He called on Ryota, the weakest of the team. The blonde boy was shaking while entering his Lieutenant's quarters. After all, the dark-lit-up-with-a-candle theme was rather frightening especially for him, who hasn't experienced being assigned on a night mission.

"Ryota, I am aware that you have a zero Pure Blood kill record."

Ryota gulped at the green haired boy's dark voice. Usually that meant someone had defied him, but this time it was different; he sounded more… broken, and that was even worse than someone defying him.

"To fill that up, kill the boy closest to Kazuha Takao."

The blonde's eyes widened and he suddenly lost his balance, falling back with a stream of tears flowing on his face. He wanted to object, to shout out, but he knew best not to speak and just follow.

Because he knew that his broken Lieutenant just wanted to have everything he wants, and he knew that he once lost someone so precious to him and he could not get over it.

_Numerous houses were burned to the ground_

_Numerous lives disappeared_

_The screams of pain from the citizens_

_Doesn't reach the prince's ears_

"_Oh, it's snack time."_

Blood… there was blood everywhere… on the walls, on the ground, and especially all over a boy's body and a blonde Genetica's sword. He stared at the dead body before him and stood there as if paralyzed. He wanted to ask various questions, but he kept telling himself that it was merely Shintaro's idea of fate.

Unbeknownst to him, the frightening Lieutenant quietly stood there watching, pleased that Ryota followed his desire to have that insolent boy erased. Previously, he had heard his cries of help and whimpers of fear, but being the sadistic person he was, he merely smiled and walked away as if nothing happened.

"It's getting late and I'm hungry, maybe I should eat a snack,"

_The evil flower, steadily blooms_

_With an array of colors_

_Although it's such a beautiful flower_

_There are so much thorns you can't touch it_

Rumors began spreading that the "Evil Prince" has once again done an evil deed. As Ryota strolled down the streets, he felt something inside him slowly twist painfully. Daiki noticed this and sighed.

"He made you do something, didn't he?"

The blonde weakly nodded and Daiki sighed. Really, that insane guy had nothing better to do than order them around to do malicious stuff.

Kazuha frantically ran in Elite Squad 1's office building, heading to the Lieutenant's Office. She slammed the door open, and with a tear filled face, asked in a loud voice.

"Why did you have my best friend killed? He didn't do anything to you!"

To her surprise, he was wearing a smile when he turned around. She gasped when she saw blood stains on his cheek.

"He was taking you away from me, I had no choice. I love you and you are mine only…"

For the first time in her life, Kazuha cried so much. 'He… he kills because he's jealous… then if I… he wouldn't…' She said to herself. That day, she had agreed to be with him, for the sole reason of protecting everyone around her.

_In order to take down the evil prince_

_The people stood up_

_The person who led the wild mob was_

_A swordswoman in red armor_

"Hey Shintaro, Head Commander's looking for you! And she looks really mad!"

The green haired Lieutenant sighed as he put down his cup of tea. That woman had a bad sense of timing. He stood up and practically pushed his subordinate out of the way (more specifically the door).

"What are you planning to do?"

"Give her a beating. I'll prove that "Annette the Destroyer" is merely a rumor."

He kept walking until he came upon a furious looking red haired woman, beside her the princess he loathed so much and for some reason she looked more concerned than intent on killing him.

"So, you two finally agree on your hatred for me and unite forces?"

The first to move was of course Annette, because she was the Head Commander and put royalty as her priority. But true to his words, he made the title of Annette the Destroyer degrade to a mere rumor that spread out of nowhere. He tasted his former superior's blood on his hands and smiled a little. Suddenly remembering that there was still one more person standing, he turned to her.

_The anger built up over the years_

_Quickly spread throughout the kingdom_

_The soldiers that were worn out from the war_

_Stood no chance against them_

The building was stormed by several other Genetica. This, of course, shocked the other members and they were forced to fight against them despite just coming back from tiring missions.

"Geez, what's going on?"

Tetsuya complained in an annoyed voice as he cut apart someone's mid-section with his infamous self-made "Black Blade". He, like his teammates, was frustrated at the sudden raid.

"Head Commander together with Milady came looking for Lieutenant earlier! I guess this has something to do with them!"

_Finally, the castle was surrounded_

_And all of the servants have already fled_

_The little fragile prince_

_Was finally captured_

"_You insolent woman!"_

Akane Seijuro, the squad's captain, had already lost her left arm so they were forced to retreat and leave their Lieutenant and the princess alone.

Meanwhile, Shintaro was panting heavily as he sat on the ground, clutching his head.

_The evil flower, steadily blooms_

_With a sorrowful array of colors_

_The paradise made for him_

_Quickly disintegrated_

"I know that you're suffering from emotional distress."

Blurry memories kept flashing in Shintaro's mind. They often contained a raven-haired boy that seemed to be rather close to him. He assumed that it was a friend. But… who was that? The memories were too blurry for him to see.

"That is a normal side-effect. Just ignore them and you'll be fine."

He tried so hard to follow the princess's advice to just ignore the flashing blurred memories. But they hurt so much for a reason he didn't know, particularly the one where he saw the raven haired boy and so much red.

"Please, if you don't want to get hurt anymore, don't mind them."

And on that same day, his previous perceptions on the princess were replaced by the image of a motherly figure, of something he didn't have since birth.

_A long, long time ago_

_There was a kingdom of unspeakable inhumanity_

_And the person at the top was_

_A prince at the age of fourteen_

A long time ago in the 91st Generation of the Pure Blood Era, Crystalia was ruled over not just by the princess, but also by an emperor dwelling in darkness, vanquishing enemies in his own way.

He was the prince of the main Midorima branch, and his arrow could pierce even a caterpillar meters away. He was both a master archer and a ruler. And he began his ruthless reign at the age of fourteen.

_The time of execution was at 3'o clock_

_The time when the church bell rang_

_A person that was once a prince_

_What does he think in his jail cell?_

Shintaro Midorima was currently held at the facility for the insane. He was diagnosed with severe mental trauma. Chiffon Starlight had volunteered to take care of his case. She went into his cell, leaving the door open.

"What are you up to, Princess of Blue?"

She sighed. Ever since he was put in the facility, he became colder and refused to speak in a kind manner. It was very difficult to get into a conversation with him unless you were Chiffon.

"Nothing, I'm just here to release you from this boring white room."

His eyes narrowed momentarily in surprise. Standing up, he walked over to the door, touching the cold metal and looking at her with doubt.

"If you don't believe me, do as you wish. I'm letting you out of here in one condition: don't do anything insane like you did before, but you can do as you please if the target is the enemy. If you're assigned to look after a dimension, do not harm any of the humans. You will be put under the Management Control program and Kazuha will be your Restrainer. Is that clear?"

He nodded then ran out of the door, hoping to find his beloved waiting for him. He sighed in relief when he spotted her in still in his mansion. He excitedly ran up to the garden.

_The time finally came_

_The church bells signaled the end_

_Without caring about the commoner's eyes_

_This is what he said_

"_Oh, it's snack time."_

"I thought you were in the facility?"

The raven haired girl asked. She felt two arms wrap around her and a warm breath beside her ear.

"We won't be killing without reason from now on. Princess Chiffon has subdued the merciless prince,"

Tears of joy began falling from her eyes as she welcomed back the boy she had learned to love. From the distance, he could hear the faint sound of the clock.

"And it's snack time already,"

He said stretching out his hand to her, which she happily took and they both ran back into the large mansion.

_The evil flower steadily withers_

_With an array of colors_

_The people afterwards all say_

_He was indeed the prince of evil_

As years passed, mysterious killings were no longer present. And Shintaro Midorima's cruel reign had slowly faded away until they were mere rumors and stories told by parents to their children. Whenever the green haired prince passed by, all they did was whisper.

"He really was the prince of evil years ago, so stay away from him,"

But unbeknownst to all those people who made up rumors, insulted him behind his back, and to those who wore disgusted expressions whenever he and his happened to stroll around, he wasn't the only one drowning in darkness.

* * *

I've also been thinking of two of OC's as the main character of the next entry "Kagerou Days" (or is it daze?), Shion Emeraude and a boy I haven't named yet. Does that sound good as well?

Please review and give your opinion! :) Arigato!


	6. 4th Entry- Kisaragi Attention

If one was asked to describe Ryota Kise, the first thing they'd say is not that he's a member of the currently known as the "strongest" squad in the Elite Division, but the first thing they'd say is that he's completely obsessed with being noticed.

Yes, the cheerful, bubbly, noisy and whiny Communications Head of Elite Squad 1 always wanted to be noticed. It didn't matter how; he just wanted you to direct your attention to him.

On the days that the squad had their day-off or simply had no mission assigned yet, he'd spend every minute trying to make a ridiculous and pointlessly long conversation with any of his teammates, though he never succeeded in making a conversation longer than 3 minutes with the top four, with their own reasons each:

Akane Seijuro – since she's the captain, she's supposed to be busy with paper work. Instead, she spends her day-offs and free time scaring people who pass in the north wing of the team's building. And whenever you want to talk to her about something, you'd always end up running away because the only thing she wants to talk to you about is that she wants to put her sword in your heart.

Shintaro Midorima – since he's the Lieutenant, he should be the one doing the minor paperwork, but he insists on doing all of Akane's work because she is too engrossed in making everyday a Halloween. On top of that, he's really scary especially if you break his porcelain tea cup collections that are supposed to give him luck. The only thing he'd tell you is that he wants to break you in half for interrupting his work time.

Tetsuya Kuroko – quiet and overly confident heir to the noble family Kuroko. He doesn't talk much, but he can come up with millions of insults if you put Shintaro in front of him (why do they hate each other anyway?). If you ask to start a conversation with him, he'd just put his Black Blade inches away from your throat and ask you if you like Akane. It would be wise to swear on your life that you don't like her even a bit.

Satsuki Momoi – boyish genius sniper and strategist that somehow ends up in a relationship with the boy that she is irritated at. It's just, what kind of girlfriend punches her boyfriend square in the face when he tries to be sweet in public? And if you try to talk to her, she'd shove a mountain of papers in your face so that you can occupy yourself with something. A wise man will agree to do it if you don't want a sniper rifle in your face.

And the only choices left are his rival Daiki and the sweet loving giant Atsushi. He didn't want to talk to Daiki, they'd probably yell at each other all day. As for Atsushi… well, he'd just recommend diners that serve the finest food.

Besides being a famous Genesis, he was also popular for being really cute and good-looking. And since Pure Blood girls were far wilder than human girls, if you were popular and went out, there's a 50% chance you'd die because of the crowd. This is the exact reason why Satsuki always left him in the house and never let him go out unless there's a mission.

Today was a really unfair day. They were given a mission but he was left behind, so he had no choice but to stay indoors. "Ah, nothing to do…" Ryota sighed as he walked to the kitchen, reaching for the cookie jar on the cupboard. He put his hand in, but found that it was empty. "Eh? We're out of cookies? I guess that means I have to go out and-"

"_Ryota, don't you dare step out of that door."_

"HIEEEE!" He shrieked as Satsuki's threatening voice echoed in his head. He began trembling and sweating so much that his uniform's collar got wet. 'W-what should I do? We're out of cookies so I definitely have to go out to buy some… but Satsuki-chi will definitely get angry and skin me alive if she sees me outside, still… their mission will last two days, so it won't hurt to go disguised right?' He told himself.

* * *

_Wow - where am I going to go__？__I dunno if regular clothes will work out...  
Ahh, everything's getting given up this afternoon..._

_Wow - if I wear those tall heels, it'll be a little hard to walk  
So I'll just throw on this hood, and try not to be found out..._

After a while, he decided to sneak into Tetsuya's room and borrow one of his hooded jackets (the guy's addicted with wearing jackets over the long-sleeved uniform, he even has a separate closet for them!). He stealthily exited the door and looked around before running towards the gate. With a shaky hand, he pulled it open and peeked to see if his pink haired watcher was anywhere in sight. He sighed in relief when he saw no sign of her. He happily skipped towards the market and successfully bought a bag of their favorite cookie.

"Now all I have to do is go back home and pretend nothing happened!"

_In the shopping district, through back alleys  
Ah, my heart is kind of starting to pound..._

_Suddenly, the wind blows, lifts my hood, and I'm the center of attention;  
"...I guess I'm not having a regular weekend after all..."_

Unfortunately for him, someone ran into him and fell back, the hood covering head falling off. "I'm so sorry! Wait, aren't you Ryota Kise?" The person who bumped into him said. "Oh my god, it really is Ryota Kise!" After hearing his name, girls flocked around him. 'Uwaa! I knew that it was a bad idea to go out without the team!' He mentally screamed. Luckily for him he was specially trained to run at a speed faster than the normal rate for emergency situations.

_It's so harsh, I want to give up - sure, you give me a full house,  
But it really makes me blue; so I get anxious - I really stand out...  
It's so harsh, I want to run away - that's what I start to hope for.  
"Don't look at me anymore!" ...But I stuff the words away in my pocket._

It has been exactly half an hour since Ryota started running away from his flock of fans (which seemed to increase in number every street he passed). He was glad he got along with everyone, but this was too much. 'Now that I notice… I am too popular nowadays!' He told himself.

He was proclaimed a member of Elite Squad 1 at the age of 13 like his "friends". Though unlike them, he wasn't mean or a war-freak or fate obsessed, he was just a crybaby who cried and whined about everything. He even landed last place during the all-member ranking match, and he wasn't even in the arena for 10 minutes. Worst, it was Daiki who had knocked him right out of the game. He really envied Akane and Shintaro; they got to be Captain and Lieutenant while he was left with handling communications. Sometimes Ryota wondered how nearly all of the girls in the kingdom adored him despite being the team's weakest member.

"I wish they'd just let me off normally even if it's just a day!" He wanted to scream out, but he just put his hands in the jacket's pocket, discarding the thought.

_Wow - for such a long time, I've sort of caught people's attention,  
and I started getting used to even that..._

_Wow - I've heard it before, but I can't exactly seem to remember...  
"Argh, geez! My constitution sucks!" But of course, I didn't ever say it..._

The blonde haired Pure Blood sat in the middle of a quiet green field. He picked up a small stone beside him and stared at it.

"How long was it since they began chasing me…?"

He could vaguely remember that it began a few months before his early graduation. Girls everywhere were screaming "marry me" and things like that. They didn't know that he had a crush on the princess's cousin, and when they found out, they became more desperate and began chasing him around whenever they saw him. He was saved from his fans multiple times by Akane, and Satsuki suggested they lock him up in the house, an idea which everyone agreed to.

"Geez, this sucks!"

Ryota shouted as he threw the rock. It hit another rock and came flying back, hitting him in the face.

"Man, can this day get any worse?"

_As the streets switch into panic,  
It just makes me want to give up on being an idol..._

_"To think it would be like this..." But I thought so foolishly and simply then,  
And I planned out my dreams in the glare of the stage lights..._

Thanks to his enhanced hearing, he could hear voices shouting his name. 'They're probably panicking because I suddenly teleported myself out of there,' He told himself. He remembered the day he was notified of his early graduation…

"Ryota Kise of Class B, you have been offered early graduation. It is up to you if you will take it or continue your studies, but I suggest that you accept it. Your friends have accepted the same offer you have been given."

'Now I remember that I took the offer only because they accepted it…' He told himself. 'I never really thought about how difficult the job would be,'

_It's so harsh, but I can't say it - I'm drowned in cheering, but...  
"Am I really that good...__？__" I'm just a bore - I don't get it!  
It's so harsh, I want to vanish - but I can't speak up  
"No. You're making me cry..." But I bury away the words in my pocket..._

One of the many jobs a Genesis has to do is risk your life out in the open and take in pain and ignore all feelings of mercy. The one rule of a Genesis was to never have mercy for the enemy, no matter how pitiful looking.

"Even though I'm a member of Elite Squad 1, am I really good enough to be in it…?" He mumbled. Tears started to form in his eyes.

_...You can't do this anymore; you hear the cheering, don't you__？__  
The things you dreamed of are already right in front of you...  
If it's "harsh," then change it - you know you're not alone!  
Now say it - and no need to sound too stylish..._

As a kid, he had always wanted attention since his mother had already passed away. He had worked hard to be in the top ten just so that people would cheer for him whenever he was in the arena.

Now, he had all of those - fellow Genesis who feared him, cheered for him during missions, people who watched his back… but lately he felt that having people cower in fear when he was angry was a bit harsh.

"Are you stupid or what? We're not a team for nothing!"

Akane would say something like that if she saw him like this, although she had a point. They weren't a team for nothing – he wasn't alone because he had all of his friends.

_Ahh, I think I can do it! I feel like my heart's going to burst,  
It's overflowing so much; so can I steal yours away__？__!  
This "dream" is packed to the brim with all that I want to say...  
So don't take your eyes off it! And so tomorrow, let's keep skipping ahead!_

Ryota came out to the street with his head down. The noise from his fan girls had suddenly died down when they saw him. Instead of the demonic aura they expected, he smiled brightly.

"Say, can I please go home? Satsuki-chi would get mad at me!"

* * *

One day later—

Akane and the team came home a day earlier than expected. Daiki brought Ryota a dragon claw as some sort of [insulting] gift from a rival.

"What am I supposed to do with a dragon claw anyway?!"

"I don't know… kill yourself with it?"

Ryota sighed in annoyance and threw the dragon claw out of the window. He suddenly noticed that Akane had a lot of patches on her face.

"Akane-chi, what happened to your face?"

"Akane had foolishly brought all of the cookies along to our trip. She had to be punished for her mistake."

'Shintaro-chi is truly merciless!' He mentally screamed. Since then, no one dared touch the cookie jar before going to a mission, or leave Ryota at home without someone to watch him.

* * *

I recently listened to Maika's song (Spanish vocaloid) and she became my new inspiration for writing song-fics. I've decided maybe I'll make it into a mix of song-fics normal story format ^_^


	7. Baby Blue Romeo and Red Cinderella

just to clear some things up:

- I made "Seijuro" the family name because having "Akane" as the family name would make the male relatives (in my opinion) sound gay.

- Lots of characters are gender-bend. I decided this would support pairings like AkaKuro, MuraHimu and so.

Original KnB characters don't belong to me.

* * *

Akane Seijuro – a figure of dominance, fear and victory in all aspects of war known or unknown in the Pure Blood Empire. She was well known for being the current heiress to the powerful Seijuro mercenary clan.

Behind her fearsome figure lies a broken girl who, in the eyes of the clan's council, can never be accepted as one of theirs despite having the same blood running through their veins. And each day she takes in the pain of a beating.

Tetsuya Kuroko – intelligent heir to the Kuroko noble family who developed the first automated weapon. He is known for being the current fastest Genesis, earning the nickname "Lightning Flash". He proclaims that no one can beat him even though he is ranked third.

Behind his sturdy figure lies a broken boy who longs for someone who will never leave him. A person that would not set him aside for work just like his father did.

He did find that person; and that person is Akane Seijuro. But it was unfortunate that mercenaries and nobles were not permitted to marry.

* * *

_Don't let my romance become Juliet in a tragedy  
Take me out of here...  
That's what I'm feeling like_

Akane sat on her bed in her dimly lit bedroom, staring at Elite Squad 1's group picture that was in front of her. A few moments later, tears began falling from her eyes.

"Why was I even born a Seijuro…?" She said sobbing, and she kept crying into her pillow.

Every night it was like this. When she came home from a day at the Genesis Knight Brotherhood base, she would be yelled at and thrown into her room and alter on be provided with dinner. Why couldn't they accept her anyway? Oh right, she wasn't "as good as her father". Every Genesis's ability was measured and given a proficiency rate. From what she heard, her father's proficiency rate was 97.6%, while her's was just 91.4%. One of the clan council members told her that it was a disgrace for the clan to have someone with a proficiency rate below 95%, and from there the pain began.

Since then, Akane would gaze outside her window and wish that someone would take her out of this hell-like life. She never knew that fate would grant her wish.

_Goodnight, dad and mom  
at least you should enjoy your dreams  
it's high time adults went to bed  
enchanting choking caramel  
I cross my naked legs shyly  
How farther we'll go tonight?_

The red-haired captain looked at every hallway that leads to her bedroom for anyone that stood guard. Seeing that there was no one in sight, she skipped back to her room and locked the door.

"I've never seen you this excited in the squad building,"

A smooth voice said from the balcony. There sat a boy with baby blue hair, holding his infamous sword with one hand. "Will I ever get to see the day you let go of that sword?" Akane jokingly said, pulling the boy inside. Tetsuya smiled softly and pulled out a pink-colored package from his jacket's pocket and placed it on the girl's hand. She opened it like an anxious little girl.

"Eh? Why are you giving me caramel? You know I choke on these!"

Tetsuya stroked her hair and enjoyed her pouty face. "It's because you look so cute asking me for help." He said. "Why are you my boyfriend anyway?" Akane sighed, sitting down on her bed. She crossed her legs and her arms.

_Don't bite me, go easy  
I don't like bitter things yet  
It's because of mom's cakes I'd always been eating  
If something is unknown,  
you may well be curious about that  
show me everything  
Only you'll see my..._

"Tetsuya, I know that you like hugging me in front of our teammates… but why are you smelling my neck? I'm not infected with a demon strand am I?"

The baby blue haired boy continued smelling her neck and ignored her question. "Hey, tell me if I'm infected with a demon strand!" Akane said panicking, pushing him away. "You're not infected with any kind of strand; it's just that you smell good tonight." He said smirking. "Oh really, I smell nice? Then why does Atsushi always say I smell?" Akane asked crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. "He means you smell like candies." Tetsuya started slowly leaning in.

"You do know that you're the only one who gets to see this side of me, don't you?"

"I'm very aware of that, Akane-chan."

_I've been longing just like Cinderella  
I'll run away with nothing but my uniform  
may the magic stop the time  
before the villains bother us_

Akane wished she would be free to roam around just like a lost princess; there was a time she even came up with the absurd idea of cutting classes and running away with Tetsuya.

One of the other things she badly wished to have is magic that could warp time just like Kazuha's (though hers wasn't really magic, it was an eye technique she was born with). She wished she could change the past so that she wouldn't be a Seijuro; she wanted to change the past so that there would be no one who opposed her relationship with Tetsuya.

_I want to run away just like Juliet  
but don't call me with that name  
yes we're to be bound  
or it would be too boring  
Honey, you're going to live with me?  
_

Being a rich kid is a happy turn of events. But being a rich kid without your parents and only knowing one relative (specifically a Yandere cousin) is a displeasing turn of events. Living along in a large mansion wasn't really sad though. Tetsuya was free to shout all the time. But being the quiet, reserved person he was, he resorted to reading books to occupy himself. While browsing the row of books, he came upon a book he hasn't read for ages that he bought when he was in grade school.

"Romeo and Juliet", somehow it suited his and Akane's situation. He was amazed at how this Juliet would do anything for Romeo, even kill herself. 'If this kind of situation came, would Akane kill herself for me?' He told himself.

The next day, Shintaro had practically dragged him to the conference room in the squad building just to announce that to improve their cooperation all seven of them were going to live in one house. He highly doubted that their house would stay intact with Ryota and Daiki staying in one place. He smiled softly as he stroked Akane's hair.

"So… you're going to live with me?"

_I'd applied a little flashy mascara  
I promise to become a good girl tomorrow  
forgive me this time  
the borderline of the black lace,  
nobody secures it today  
How far we're going beyond it?_

"Akane-chan… you put on mascara didn't you?"

"I-I did not!"

"Well it's not every day that I see your pretty red eyes completely detailed…"

"So you mean you can't see my eyes on normal days? You're a pig."

Smiling as he closed his eyes, he touched one of the black laces of her night gown. The red haired girl shrieked.

"What on earth are you doing?!"

"Akane-chan, we've been together for months now. Shouldn't we go farther?"

_So hard that I bit you  
So hard that it hurts,  
I'm in love with you  
but Dad seems to hate you, though_

The two got carried away in their imaginary paradise, too carried away that they failed to notice a "demon" approaching. The door suddenly opened, revealing another redhead with a shocked expression.

"Akane, is that the Kuroko heir?!"

"Y-Yomi-nee, this isn't…!"

'Yomi? Does she mean the youngest clan council member Yomi Seijuro?' Tetsuya's eyes widened when the said Yomi stomped towards them and slapped Akane with great strength. He was about to say something when his face met the shine of a blade tip.

"Noble, leave before I do something to my… half-sister," Yomi said glancing at Akane when she said "half-sister". Tetsuya glared at her and Akane knew that he was going to charge straight at Yomi.

"Tetsuya, just… leave, Yomi-nee is serious about hurting you,"

Hearing his beloved tell him to leave, he had no choice but to oblige. He picked up his sword form the floor and jumped out of the balcony.

_you gave me a hand  
holding a collar for me  
Take me away my Romeo  
so far that they rebuke us_

The next day, Akane came to work with a patch on her cheek and a lifeless look. She wanted to avoid everyone especially Tetsuya so that they wouldn't worry. But unfortunately for her she ran into Kazuha, and since she was a medic, she tore off the patch and looked at her bruise. "Hey cherry hair, what happened to you that you got a bruise this bad?" She asked raising an eye brow. Akane closed her eyes and recalled what happened after Tetsuya left.

"_Weren't you properly educated when you were young? We mercenaries cannot marry noble sons or daughters! Is it really difficult to get that through your thick skull?!"_

"_I-I'm sorry Yomi-nee it's just that-"_

_Hit._

"_It's just that what? You love him? You know the rules! Mercenaries and nobles can never mix! We all know that! You can't be with your so-called love of your life! He's a Kuroko and every Pure Blood alive knows that their blood cannot be soiled!"_

_Hit._

Akane's eyes snapped open and tears started falling from her eyes. "Wha… what happened to you?!" Kazuha asked with a panicked tone. Akane suddenly ran away, leaving a confused Kazuha.

"Why won't this just stop…?"

The bell sounds just like Cinderella  
I'll leave my GLASS Shoe  
so find me soon  
before my bad dream annoys me

"Princess Akane…?" A maid said in a soft voice as she slowly opened the door of the red haired girl's bedroom. "Don't call me princess." She answered glaring at the maid. "But you're the heiress aren't you? Isn't it fitting to call you princess?" The maid said with a smile. "You've been here since I was a kid, Marinette. You know my condition right? If I don't meet their expectations, they should've just killed me." Akane said lying down on her bed and sighing. "Milady, if they killed you, then you wouldn't have met Tetsuya-sama." Marinette sighed. "Besides, if you keep acting tough whenever you're outside, that would be deceiving your own friends. Isn't it better for them to know the real you than to be faced with a lie?"

"I don't care… But I hope he can at least change Yomi-nee's mind and alter history,"

_surely she did the same thing  
she lied that she dropped it accidentally  
yes, I'll do the same  
I want to endear myself to him  
see I'm here_

He wanted to believe it was all a lie. He didn't want to believe that Akane was hurt by her own family. The first he saw her, his first impression of her was that she was very much respected and looked upon. But after the night that he saw Yomi slap Akane so hard he was boiling inside.

**Yomi Seijuro**

**Age: 27**

**Race: Pure Blood**

**Relatives active in the brotherhood: Akane Seijuro (half sister, 16)**

**Proficiency rate: 97.9%**

"Tetsuya-nii, what can research about her half sister change Miss Akane's condition?" A girl with the same baby blue hair as Tetsuya asked handing him a folder labeled 'Yomi Seijuro'. "Ayame, don't concern yourself with this. This is my problem. Now all you have to do is go back to your estate and pretend nothing happened." Tetsuya ordered his cousin, who just nodded and exited the manor. He stared at the folder with a murderous look.

"Akane-chan, you're not the only one with a secret personality, I also lie about who I really am." He mumbled as he traced the edge of his blade with finger.

Would you try looking into my heart?  
It's filled with desire, isn't it?  
But it's not enough; stuff more into it  
So hard that you cannot be there anymore, maybe?  
but that wouldn't make sense

Akane clutched her and Tetsuya's picture in her chest while crying a stream of tears. Right now, she only wanted to be beside him, to see that ridiculous yet convincing smirk of his, to hear his rare laughs, to see him showing emotions other than being serious. It's only been a day since she last saw him and she was already hurting this much. Suddenly her communicator flashed and her eyes widened at Marinette's message.

**Miss Yomi is in the hospital! She's suffering from life-threatening injuries!**

She heard steps outside of her balcony window and saw Tetsuya standing there with an expression that reminded her of a child who just received a bag of candy. But what shocked her was that like always, he was holding his blade, only this time it had blood dripping from the tip. "Tetsuya, could it be that you… Yomi-nee…!" Akane gasped when he suddenly disappeared, and was already behind her. 'He isn't called the Lightning Flash for nothing!' "She was getting really annoying." He said as he buried his face in her neck. "But why did you go as far as send her to the hospital? T-This isn't you," Tetsuya clicked his tongue and stood up. He wiped the blood on his blade all over his hand and stretched out his arm, with his bloodied hand completely visible, with blood still dripping.

"Akane-chan isn't really the only one who knows how to lie about her personality. You see, I've been holding back this side of me ever since I met you, and Yomi woke it up."

Though still terrified, Akane understood his situation. Tetsuya had lost his father the day he finally had time for his son, and that very same day Tetsuya had refused to go along with him just so that he could see her. Now, he blames Shintaro's mother, though he never really told him that was the reason why he hated him so much. She cupped his cheeks, inhaled, then exhaled then smiled brightly.

"Tetsuya Kuroko, I'm admitting that I love you very much!"

Happiness seems to be stored in the small box  
rather than the larger one  
What should I do? Something should be done  
or I'll let you down

_but greedy dad and mom are living usual life_

Tetsuya blinked a few times before lowering his head a bit and removing Akane's hands from his face. He reached into his jacket's pocket and took out a small box. She blinked a few times and she almost died when he opened it.

"Akane Seijuro, will you marry me?"

'How can this idiot be proposing at a time like this… I haven't even expected him to do this! Wait, does this mean Satsuki's personality data analysis is starting to get inaccurate? More importantly what am I going to tell him?!' Akane told herself. Her face was as red as her hair and she had no idea what to say. Suddenly her sister's soul shattering words crossed her mind.

"Akane, you are a mercenary. We cannot soil a noble's precious blood."

_Yes, I'll accept my nature  
"The golden axe is what I've lost"  
Cinderella who had told too much lies  
Is said to have been eaten by the wolf_

_What should I do? Something should be done  
or I'll be eaten  
please save me before that_

Akane lowered her head and closed the box, surprising the blue haired boy in front of her. He was about to protest but she interrupted him.

"Tetsuya, I'm a mercenary. Law says we can't be together."

He just blinked a few times then put the box back in his pocket. He then stood up and moved right to the balcony and jumped. Akane could've sworn that he had pained expression a few moments ago.

"Daiki, Akane-chan and Tetsuya are in a complicated situation!" Satsuki announced slamming her clipboard on the table, sending the dark-blue haired boy's teriyaki flying. "My teriyaki! Wait, how do you know they're in a complicated situation?" Daiki asked with a confused look. He knew that Satsuki has been in her room all day scribbling non-stop on her clipboard, so it would be impossible for her to know something like that without going out. "I was practicing my personality data analysis skills! Am I good or what?" She asked smirking, with her hands on her hips. "We can't say you're good without confirming that they _are_ in such situation," Daiki's face met a fist. "Hey! What did you hit me for?" He exclaimed touching his broken nose. "I just saw Tetsuya side-B walking gloomily in the hallway! That's enough proof for me!" She shouted pointing a finger at him. "Tetsuya side-B? What is that?" He was hit another time. "His killer side idiot! You've been working with him for years and you still haven't noticed that he has two different sides? You really are a useless observer!"

"I am glad that the noble no longer comes to our estate." Yomi said sipping her tea. "Though I doubt you are pleased with that." She glared at Akane. "I… told him that his world and mine are very different, and traditional laws imply we cannot be together. He looks like he accepted it," Akane replied in monotone. "Now that the noble is no longer present, we have to arrange your marriage to another skillful mercenary to maintain our clan's status as professional fighters." Akane slammed her fork on the table and stomped all the way into her room with Yomi watching her figure disappear.

Meanwhile, she cried her heart out in her balcony. Then, she sensed a familiar presence. She looked at the ground, and found a familiar boy with baby blue hair staring at her. After a while, he stretched out his arms, as if telling her that he'll catch her. Akane looked back at her room then jumped into Tetsuya's arms, running away with smiles on their faces.

The next morning, Yomi found a note on Akane's bed, and she was not pleased at what was written.

"Yomi-nee, I quit being a legitimate member of our clan."

* * *

"Kuro-chin and Aka-chin are away… does this mean I'll be handling defense now…?" Atsushi said in a lazy voice. All of a sudden, someone ran into him. He looked down to see a raven haired girl. She looked like she was really hurt, so he helped her up.

"Sorry I bumped into you, by the way, thanks for helping me up! Most Elite Division members aren't as nice as you! Say, I'm Tatsuna Himuro of Squad 3! If you'll ever need me to repay the favor, just look for me in our squad building!"

She then continued running down the hallway. Atsushi watched her the whole time.

"Muro-chin sure is pretty… wait, when did I give her a nickname?"

* * *

Please forgive my previous error with the "Mine-chin" stuff! I typed this when I was really sleepy, so I guess my awareness was turned off too...


	8. Extra: Ryota's Special Mission!

Original KnB characters don't belong to me.

* * *

Saturday.

The only day of the week that Elite Squad 1 actually stays in their house and does nothing. Ryota was used to doing nothing almost every day, but today was a particular day for their princess had given him a mission.

**Earlier...**

"Ryota, I have a job for you."

"Yes Princess!"

"I want you to ask your teammates this question." Chiffon handed him a paper.

" 'if you were given a chance to completely change your life, what would you want to be?'... Princess, this question sounds like Vice-Head Commander made it,"

"Oh? How did you know Erica made it?"

"Well, if princess were to make a survey question, it would definitely be about the most popular weapon or the most popular cake flavor,"

"That is true... Now, hurry up and go ask them."

**Present...**

Ryota was very excited that he was going to do an important job for Milady. Although, he was curious what they would answer...

* * *

**Akane**

"Akane-chi, if you were given a chance to completely change your life, what would you want to be?"

"I would want to be a boy."

"WHAT?! Aren't you fine being a girl?!"

"My chest is too big!"

"That's normal for Pure Blood girls!"

"I don't care! I want to be a boy! And my name would be 'Akashi' and I want to have the ability to tell the future just like Kazuha can!"

"..."

* * *

**Shintaro**

"S-Shintaro-chi, if you were given a chance to completely change your life, what would you want to be?"

"I want to be able to shoot my arrows from anywhere."

"Even if the target is a mile away?"

"Do you not know the meaning of 'anywhere'?"

"I know but isn't that a bit too impossible?"

"I dare you to repeat that."

"N-no thank you!"

* * *

**Tetsuya**

"Tetsuya-chi, if you were given a chance to completely change your life, what would you want to be?"

"I want to be invisible."

"I-Invisible?"

"Yes, invisible."

"Aren't you invisible already? I mean I can't follow you with my eyes when you're running,"

"I want to have no presence, Ryota."

"IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?"

* * *

**Satsuki**

"Satsuki-chi, if you were given a chance to completely change your life, what would you want to be?"

"I want to be girlish."

"..."

"What?"

"Isn't it weird for you to want to be a girl?"

"Is that strange?"

"Yes! I've known you since we entered kindergarten! You were boyish even then so I thought that-"

"That I am naturally like that?"

"Y-Yes..."

"Have you ever felt steel hit you square in the face?"

"N-No and I would really like not to experience it,"

_Hit._

* * *

**Daiki**

"Let me guess, Satsuki hit you didn't she?"

"Shut it, brainless."

"So... what do you need from me that you endured a severely broken nose? And those casts aren't helping,"

"if you were given a chance to completely change your life, what would you want to be?"

"That's it? You lost a lot of blood just to ask me a stupid question?"

"Just answer it, chocolate bar."

"What if I don't want to, pineapple?"

"Then I guess I'll tell princess Chiffon you don't want to answer her question."

"Fine, I'll answer it! I want to be so fast and unstoppable and predictable that no one can beat me."

"That sounds like you want to be a carbon copy of Tetsuya-chi,"

"He _is_ the guy I want to be,"

"But he's a lot better than you. Your main weapon is a lance but you can't even hold it for more than five minutes."

"Oh? Let me tell you this: he's much popular than you are! He's a cover boy!"

"Just shut up, chocolate bar!"

"In your dreams, pineapple!"

* * *

-1 hour of yelling later-

**Atsushi**

"I'm amazed that Kise-chin is still able to talk normally after yelling at Mine-chin non-stop for an hour,"

"It's a talent. Atsushi-chi, if you were given a chance to completely change your life, what would you want to be?"

"I don't want to change anything in particular..."

"S-Seriously?!"

"Although I do want to be Muro-chin's friend,"

"Muro-chin? Who Mu- Do you mean Tatsuna Himuro from that other squad?"

"You know Muro-chin?"

"Well... I beat her a lot of times in the Random Selection Match*,"

"..."

"Atsushi-chi?"

"I wish I didn't know you."

"WHY?!"

* * *

**Ryota**

"Ryota, if you were given a chance to completely change your life, what would you want to be?"

"A-Akane-chi, your voice is a little too creepy-"

_"If you don't answer me I'll skin you alive."_

"U-Um... I want to be able to copy your abilities, I'm quite of jealous of them,"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Everyone?"

"Ryota, I am sorry to say this, but that will never happen."

"Akane."

"What is it Shintaro?"

"It's the first time you said something that made sense."

"WHAT?!"

"Usually no one except for the Nuisance of Blue understands you."

"By 'Nuisance of Blue', are you referring to me, Gorilla of Green?"

"There is no one other than Tetsuya Kuroko that I call the Nuisance of Blue."

"Bring it on, tree."

"Come at me, blueberry lollipop."

Let's just say that only dust was left of their 10-million yen house.

* * *

-Basement Level 5 Laboratory-

"Erica, why did you ask them that question?" Chiffon asked the auburn haired girl that was holding a test tube that contained a dangerous liquid. "You see, these past few days I've noticed something strange about them," She replied, shaking the test tube a little. Chiffon grabbed her hand. "Answer me seriously, Vice-Head Commander Erica Sylphan." She commanded.

"Lately, Elite Squad 1's mental stability has been degrading, so I thought I should know what they're thinking about."

Chiffon's eyes widened.

"Chiffon, I know you're aware that they aren't _just_ normal Genesis."

"Nonsense, the only thing not normal in their squad is that Daiki is a half god and his mother is the Goddess of Winter!"

"Daiki being a half god is not the issue. They're what mythology call the 'Miracles', aren't they?"

"That's..."

"Miracles are Pure Bloods who are blessed with the same power as Valkyrios. They only appear once every two centuries... but this time, Miracles appeared just after five decades. Isn't that interesting?"

"How did you... know all that? I did inform anyone of it!"

"I began to take notice of it when Atsushi wandered off in the lab a few days ago. He spilled a whole jar of concentrated plasma all over himself and he was unharmed. A normal Genesis would've sustained severe injury from that."

"Please, don't tell them they're Miracles! I don't know what they would do! If they're going to go wild or leave the organization then I can't monitor them anymore!"

"I won't as long as you help me find out why they appeared earlier."

"F-Fine..."

Chiffon wanted to scream out that she perfectly knew why...

_Valkyrios are roaming around near our world, somewhere in the inter-space*._

* * *

I came up with this while taking an algebra exam, I don't know why. Guess my brain was so drained out that it needed inspiration XD

*Random Selection Match - an annual tradition of Genesis often considered a game. Players are randomly chosen, and are removed from the game when defeated. this will continue until the last surviving Genesis remains.

*Inter-space - a space between dimensions, sorta like outer space for us.

Strangely, for some reason, I keep coming up with terminologies out of the blue.


	9. Shattered Juliet

Sorry it took me so long, our internet broke down and there were exams and stuff, and I have to prepare for an exhibition.

KnB doesn't belong to me.

* * *

Yomi Seijuro was a figure of great excellence among those of her age – she is the youngest member of the Seijuro clan council, and one of the most prominent Genesis program graduates. Though unlike her sister, she finished the program all the way.

Behind this face, however, lies a girl who lived everyday with a broken heart. She released her anger on her innocent sister, who isn't even aware of why Yomi is hurting her.

A long time before Yomi became known as a figure of excellence, she met a boy whom made her heart beat, but as time flew she lost him to her own sister.

_There's a feeling that I have that I will never understand _

_That my fantasy will fade far away from my hand_

"Yomi, I saved a girl from jumping today, and she resembles you a lot. Is she by any chance a relative?"

I lowered my head and tears threatened to fall my eyes. He had met her already? When did this happen? And after all the trouble I went to prevent them from meeting… I replied to him in a low voice.

"Yeah, she's my sister…"

"I knew it, I could already tell from the hair. You know, she's cute, I'm going to have to start courting her soon!"

That sounded a lot like a crude joke, but it wasn't. He really was going to do it, no matter what. It wouldn't be like this; my fantasy of us living our lives together was starting to completely fade… and all because I met him that day…

_At first I hadn't notice but I guess should of  
My first love was always by my side  
The happiness I felt, the sadness I dealt  
We both shared them well, as if our hearts were one heart on its own_

It was the first day of school for the new batch of Genesis program trainees, in which my little sister is in. Since I was considered a senior to them (I'm just in the third grade and they call me that as if I'm sixteen or something), I was given the task of taking her to her class. Akane and I were scanning the class lists posted to see where she'll be going. I finally spotted her name and smiled softly.

"So you made it to 1-B, huh? Not bad for a spoiled brat,"

I laughed internally as I watched Akane's face redden in anger and she pouted. I took her hand and led her to 1-B's room. On the way back, I bumped into some brat.

"For a Seijuro, you sure didn't look aware of where you were going."

What the… is this brat insulting my bloodline?! Wait a minute; I've just stared at him for like ten seconds, how'd he know I'm from-

"You're probably wondering how I know you're a Seijuro. Well, the only ones I know who have red hair and reek of blood and iron are you guys."

Is he saying that I _stink_? If he is then right now I'm going to kill him, regardless that he's a Genesis program student or not, well I didn't really care!

"By the way, I'm Tetsuya Kuroko. I know that not introducing yourselves is a bad habit for mercenaries."

Hold on, this brat is a noble blood? I knew he kind of looked like mom's high school crush, but that was seven years ago! What was his name again? Toshimitsu something, he also had baby blue hair and from all the batch pictures I saw they had the same scary glare. Don't tell me that brat is his son? Who cares, all I felt right now was…

My first love is a brat two years younger than me.

_But destiny was so cruel to us and change our fate to separate us soon enough  
Making us changing our true self  
Deciding to protect her, whether or not it seem pitiful yet cute  
At the side of the road you see me as Cinderella_

It has already been almost five years since Tetsuya and I became friends, best friends even. But lately I noticed that he was talking to me a lot less than before, so I decided to do some sleuthing.

"Hey… lately you haven't talked to me that much,"

I told him while staring at him. He continued twirling his pasta using his fork and kept staring at it as if it was an enemy.

"I just have better things to do."

Hearing that hurt my feelings a lot, way more than when I cut during training. What did he mean by "better things to do"? I felt a pang of jealousy hit my heart and I wondered if it was some new girl he's met or some hobby he indulged himself in. He suddenly stopped twirling his pasta then looked straight at me.

"Look, they're having us graduate early in a few weeks. It's already been decided that I will be in Elite Squad 1 and I cannot transfer divisions until I've been a recruit for at least a year."

"You said "us"… who else are you graduating with?"

That's not the only reason is it? You said "us" just now, you'd either be referring to you and me or…

"Me, Akane-chan, and the rest of the top seven,"

You're probably wasting twenty-four hours of your day attending to my spoiled sister. But what about me, didn't you think that saying these kinds of things to me would hurt me so much because… because I love you? You've only met her during joint training, and yet you set your eyes on _her_? Everyone's attention is all over her, Akane this and Akane that.

Why does everyone even bother to waste their energy on someone like her, someone who doesn't even keep up with the clan's standards? She's hogging all the attention, even that of the one who captured my heart. Well… it wouldn't hurt to make a few changes in the house, since she'll believe that it's because of her low proficiency rate which the elders have disliked her for.

_Those two lovers finally met each other_

_Falling for each other in a short time_

_Leaving me all alone, a crying Juliet_

_Do you remember the promise we made, during an adventure we had as children?_

Some weeks later, the sixth grade's top seven graduated and became official members of the Genesis Knight Brotherhood. Since I was a direct relative of Akane's, I had to be there on her graduation ceremony. As I stood a meter away from the stage, I looked at the baby blue haired boy's expressions.

When she was called, he smiled softly.

Something he never did when I received my award for being top one.

I clenched fists until they were bleeding, and I unclenched my fists. I looked at the blood on my hands which kept dripping and tainted the sky blue carpet. I heard a gasp and saw Akane standing in front of me, with a look of surprise.

"Yomi-nee, what happened? Why are your hands bleeding?"

You happened, you little spoiled attention magnet. I looked at her with blank eyes and she was fumbling with her backpack, trying to find casts. I saw Tetsuya approaching from a distance. He just glanced at my hands then looked at _her_. He took her hands and placed a roll of casts on them, and she hurriedly wrapped them around my hands.

After Akane finished wrapping my hands my face darkened and I walked past her, whispering something to the baby blue haired boy.

"Do you remember that promise?"

_Unless it's me, unless it's you_

_The curtain of this story can't fall yet_

_That faraway day's game of playing _

_Pretend suddenly faded to grey_

"Eh? Tetsuya, what are you holding up your pinky for?"

"A pinky promise,"

"Huh?"

"Promise that our friendship won't fall unless either of us falls in battle."

"All right, I promise!"

I wish that you'd remember the orange sky of that day, just the way it is and not just as a simple grey colored memory that you discarded.

"_I'm happy for you, congratulations_

_You two look so happy together"_

_I lied with false words and a smile_

"Hey Akane, congratulations on graduating and… your new relationship,"

I said as I placed a hand on her bloodied face. She began squirming in her place and tears began streaming down her face, which only made me even happier. I roughly shoved her and she fell off the coffee table I made her sit on. Her wide eyes could have given the plates a run for their money and I approached her, looking intensely at her legs that were still on the coffee table. I smiled at her and tears began streaming again when she realized what I was about to do. I gently placed my boot's steel heel on her knee with an innocent smile. She began screaming when I started putting force. I removed my foot, only to slam it back on her knee even harder.

All those times that he ignored me for you.

All those times that he denied me to be with you.

And that time he told me I was no longer important, do you feel all that?

I stopped kicking her knee when I heard it snap. I stared at the now broken knee and at the owner's face. Her face was really wet from all the tears she cried and it seemed that she could not speak because of all her shouting. Somehow, a sick sense in me enjoyed the way she screamed in pain. But since I wasn't that much of a monster, I ripped a cupboard that was just the right size of her leg right off the wall. I placed it on her broken leg and wrapped it tightly using casts.

"Drop by the healing center tomorrow and have your knee healed."

"But Yomi-nee, I-"

"I said drop by. No excuses. I don't care if you have to limp all the way there."

_Held by that girl's chest was a puppy he had save, watching over them_

_Leaving no room for me_

"Tetsuya, he's so cute!"

I heard her exclaim. I headed towards the direction where I heard her voice that was filled with so much… so much happiness.

_Please don't be there…!_

That single exclamation of her joy led me to the garden, where she was sitting, and puppy in her arms and Tetsuya beside her. Tears started forming in my eyes as I watched them laugh happily. They were sitting on the same spot where he and I hung out before. I saw him glance at my direction, but he simply ignored me. He ignored me as if we didn't share five years of friendship.

There really is no more room for me in your heart, isn't there?

_Thinking she'll be loved if she just smiles, she flirts with him_

_She's pretending to be innocent, what a horrible girl_

_But I, who can't even express my own feelings_

_And who is maddened by a jealous heart, am even worse._

"Yomi-nee, please stop, it hurts-!"

You think you're so innocent, don't you? You think that you can get anything just by batting your eyelashes? You're such a spoiled little piece of trash. You're so disgusting I might as well kill you right now.

"Yomi-nee, please, I'm sorry for being such a failure to the clan!"

So you still think that's the reason why I'm beating you up? How cute, you're so clueless. I bet you have in mind that I've gone from simply hitting you to actually hitting you because the council thinks you're a failure and that you're flirting with a noble. You never cease to amuse me.

I was about to hit her again when I realized that I was no better, taking out my jealousy on a twelve-year-old girl. I stared at the whip I had in hand, which had blood dripping on its end because of how much I hit Akane. I threw it to the corner of the room and began screaming.

_It's sad, it's regrettable, I've missed it_

_It turns into a pain and cuts my body deep_

_Oh time, turn back, don't come in_

_Just like the old days_

I woke up in my room with a lot of stitches on my arms. Oh right, after going ballistic last night I kept cutting myself with a knife. That spoiled brat even has the guts to stitch my wounds. Why wouldn't she just let me die?

I turned to my side and saw various pictures of me and Tetsuya and our memories, even the time he had won a race in a sports festival a year after I met him. I touched one, and the image of him and my stupid sister together came into mind, and I instantly ripped the picture off the wall. I felt tears flow on my face.

I wish they hadn't met and it was always like that…

_The lovers who made a vow_

_Hesitated to love each other in public_

_I can't recognize it, I don't understand it_

_That girl definitely is a Juliet_

_After all, I've loved you longer than her…_

Out of all members of Akane's four-year-old squad, so far the only one I know is their blonde loudmouth member. Quite fitting, since he always talks non-stop. No wonder his rival is also a loudmouth. The worst thing one never wants to hear is the two rivals screaming at each other on top of their lungs. Well there was a use to him being loud.

"Daiki, Akane-chi and Tetsuya-chi together!"

"So what if they are? Not like you'll get the courage to confess…"

So they're together huh? How old are they, sixteen maybe? I guess youth these days get into relationships at early ages. Though they still have to wait three more years before they can get married, he still went at it and asked her out. Three more years to ruin her life, I suppose. Despite already being in a relationship, I hardly see them being sweet to each other in public, probably because of their standing in society, him being a noble and her a mercenary.

I still held a grudge and jealousy, because I've loved him a lot longer than she ever did and yet he still chose to be with her.

_I'm not reflected in those yearning eyes of yours_

"_I'm glad that I was friends with you"_

_You say with a smile_

_But I didn't want to hear such words_

I was surprised when I received a note from him asking me to meet me in the lounge later that day. Somehow, I was really glad he did. When he saw me, he stood up from his seat.

"Yomi, I'm glad that I was friends with you."

He said smiling and then walked away. I faked a smile and I fought back the tears that threatened to fall. Just now… he had used past tense; he used past tense on me! That could only mean that he doesn't see me as a friend anymore!

I never wished for him to tell me something like that!

_Those two lovers finally met each other_

_Falling for each other in a short time_

_Leaving only me all alone, a crying Juliet_

_Do you remember the promise we made_

_During an adventure we had as children?_

The night before Akane ran away, I saw them together. I was struck with horror as I realized that they were flirting under the same roof as me. Without even thinking, I stomped over to Akane and slapped her. His face was filled with anger at me. I gave him a look that told him that I hated him so much. After he left the compound, I proceeded to go to my own room and threw my things all over the floor while crying.

First, we have a fight, now he has the guts to come here? And from the looks of it, he was proposing to her. In my own home, in the home of the girl he left with a grieving heart. What about that stupid promise he made when we were young?!

_Unless it's me, unless it's you_

_The curtain can't fall yet_

The memory of the day when we made that promise kept replaying in my head. His voice, the way his eyes shone with so much happiness… but now it was like he didn't even remember we promised not to leave our friendship.

_The two lovers who made a vow_

_Hesitated to love each other in public_

_I can't recognize it, I don't understand it_

_That girl definitely is a Juliet_

_This is the end, that's right_

_Let's begin this tragedy_

_Goodbye, Romeo_

The morning of the day after that, I found a note from Akane saying she was done being a legitimate part of the family. A part of me was really glad that she was no longer under the same roof as me, but another part was disappointed at her for throwing the privileges of being the next successor.

I returned to my room with mixed feelings. I stared at the various pictures and a storybook that were stored away in a box underneath my bed one by one. I stood up carrying the box and walked towards the large garden. I ordered the servant who was sweeping there to burn everything inside the box.

"B-But, Miss Yomi, these are your memories-"

"I don't care. Burn them all, until all I see are ashes."

I stared as the fire consumed the pictures and they turned into ashes. Something caught my eye and I turned on my heel.

"Goodbye, Romeo."

* * *

Satsuki's shot open and she blinked, looking at the pink walls of her office, asking herself about what she just dreamed about. "Was that some sick product of my imagination…?" She asked herself. All of a sudden, someone tapped her on the shoulder. Out of instinct she threw the nearest thing she could find (which was a 500 page book) at the intruder.

"Did you really have to throw a thick book at me?!"

She slumped down on her chair and groaned in frustration. "Daiki, you should really get rid of your habit of just popping out of nowhere!" She growled, clenching her fists. "Can't help it, I can go through and out of inter-space as I please remember? That also means I can pop out anywhere I like, even in your closet," Daiki said brushing off dust from his uniform. "By the way, you looked like you just had a nightmare. Is it about getting extra paperwork?" Satsuki threw a bread knife at his direction and assured the boy that she didn't dream of anything creepy. Later that night, she grabbed her fuzzy diary and wrote down what she dreamed about today.

_Dear diary,_

_I don't know why, but while taking a nap today I dreamed about that young Seijuro council lady… what was her name again? Yumi or something beating up Akane-chan and even breaking her knee, then ordering her to get it healed. Is she crazy or something? And why am I even having these dreams?_

The next day, to her horror, Akane came in with her leg all cast up, and when she asked her about it, she just said she broke her knee training. It was then that Satsuki assumed it was a piece of the future that she had been able to see.


	10. The Diary

It has already been two years since the Seijuro incident…

Two years since Satsuki had begun seeing the future…

"Today is a Saturday, yet I don't get a holiday like all the others downtown. What a pain,"

On Saturdays, people were usually out spending time with their families, going to this place and that. But if you were involved in military affairs, you wouldn't get even a minute of the week off because enemies could strike at any time. "Genesis Knight Brotherhood" is what they call the official name of the military forces. But ever since the new system called Genesis was explained to the army, almost a third quit. These numbers were replenished with the new program trainees and Genetica that were born over the years.

One of the many soldiers who disliked the Genesis system is the most famous hit man (or rather hit woman) Satsuki Momoi who possessed pin-point accuracy. She would always hit bull's eye, as long as the target was in her hundred meter range. From time to time she would complain how the system never gave her a day-off…

"Doesn't this place run out of paperwork?"

… And how much paperwork she had to do. Apparently, she wasn't one of the most hardworking people available. Satsuki didn't like being given information; she was more of the type who liked scouting for information on their own, and surprisingly, she never gets a detail wrong when analyzing. Usually, she'd try to dump all the papers on her workaholic Lieutenant (who seemed to do even the captain's paperwork) but she always gave up because there was a high chance that he'd figure out that she had sneaked them in his pile of papers.

Aside from all her complaints about the hierarchy, she had her own problems. She would often dream of bizarre happenings, and then these would happen the next day. It was almost like she could see the future. Suddenly someone knocked at her office door and she lazily replied "come in". Satsuki almost dropped her cup of coffee on the floor when her Lieutenant slammed the door open and closed it in the same manner. He threw an envelope that looked like it had some kind of book in it at her desk and she shakily opened it.

"A… book…?"

"It came just now. And do you know where it came from? From the Imprisonment Facility. It came from a place like that. This'll be the last time you receive a package from such a disgraceful place."

Satsuki nodded and sighed in relief when the terrifying Lieutenant exited her office and went back to his workaholic paradise. She reached for the book inside the envelope inside the envelope and was surprised to find it was kind of old and dusty. She opened the cover and nearly cursed when she saw a name written quite professionally but rather small on the top left corner.

GIYO MOMOI

'Don't tell me this belonged to my father? Wait a minute, dad are you really stupid? I haven't even found a way to get you out of prison and you've already made a bad move on Lieutenant! What if he arranges to execute you? Now that'll waste all the torture I went through during the trainee program just to get here!' She mentally screamed. A small paper that was neatly folded fell out of the book and being the curious investigator she was she opened it without hesitation.

_To my daughter Satsuki,_

_I know that you've spent nearly all your life trying to get me out of here. I'm sorry that you had to enroll yourself in the Genesis program just to do that, and worst it seems to have consumed you. I always wanted you to live a normal life, without any involvement to the military. However, it turned out the opposite. Now that you're eighteen, it's time for you to have this diary._

_This isn't a normal diary wherein you write stuff like how your boyfriend dumped you. This is a diary where we write our predictions of the future. By predictions I mean those bizarre and realistic dreams you have every night. Our family has been doing this ever since the early times. The predictions we write on it serves as the proof that our race was strong and each generation has its story. We can do this because of a special power called "intuition" that only our family has. Please Satsuki; write each of your predictions. Something bad may happen to history or even time if you fail to write even one entry. I've been told before that if the current holder fills in the last page, it will already be the end of our age. I don't want that to happen._

"The heck? I haven't seen him my whole life except for pictures all over the walls at home and this is all he gives me? A stinky old diary?"

She put the diary in one of the drawers of her desk and continued working on her paperwork as if nothing had happened.

Little did she know that she would be filling the last page of the diary…

_October 12th - Dad gave me an old, dusty, and somehow worn out diary._

* * *

Lately I've been having trouble finding a cute love song for the MuraHimu chappie... if anyone knows one it would be a lot of help ^_^

And I don't own KnB.


End file.
